


Volonté et Océan

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hal et Arthur ont des différents. Ils sont grands. Ils peuvent les régler.





	Volonté et Océan

Volonté et Océan

 

Alors, pendant les comics Justice League sortis dans le New 52, Green Lantern, quand Aquaman est sortit de l'eau après avoir combattu des para-démons, a légèrement provoqué l'atlante, ce qui lui a valu de finir allongé sur un rocher avec un trident sous la gorge. 

 

Après avoir renvoyé Darkseid dans son monde grâce à un Tunnel Boom, et avoir été récompensé par le président pour avoir sauvé le monde d'une attaque extra-terrestre, président qui leur a offert un QG, la ligue des justiciers fait le tour du périmètre avant de s'installer là-bas. 

 

Pendant une nuit, dans la chambre de Green Lantern, Hal était assis sur son lit, en train de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone, visiblement souffrant d'une insomnie. Il aurait pu continuer à jouer, mais Aquaman rentra dans sa chambre. 

 

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Hal demanda en posant son jeu

''Que l'on ne se fasse pas la guerre, et que l'on devienne ami.'' Arthur répondit 

''Ami ? T'as essayé de me tuer !'' Hal s'exclama 

''Tu m'avais provoqué.'' Arthur rétorqua

''Alors t'as réponse à tout, Arthur ?''

''...''

''Mais est-ce que tu auras réponse à ça ?''

 

Le porteur d'anneau extra-terrestre se leva de son lit, se positionna devant le roi des océans, et l'embrassa tout en commençant à fusionner sa langue avec l'autre. L'atlante renvoya le brun sur son lit avec un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle. 

 

''Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Hal ?'' Arthur demanda

''Je sais pas, l'envie de te surpasser, je suppose...'' Hal répondit 

''Tu n'as pas besoin de m'embrasser pour me montrer que tu es fort, ça, je peux très bien le voir tout seul, juste en te regardant.

''C'est vrai ?! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal, je suis le plus fort de l'univers !''

''Je ne sais pas si tu essayes de me convaincre ou de te convaincre.''

''Dis moi, Arthur...''

''Oui, Hal ?''

''Est-ce qu'on peut-être ami...?''

''Sans problème.''

 

Les deux se serrèrent la main en oubliant leur différent, tel de vrais hommes...

 

Fin


End file.
